


Don’t Touch Her

by tealswolfyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, some of the characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealswolfyn/pseuds/tealswolfyn
Summary: A young girl visiting her biological family with adopted family.





	Don’t Touch Her

The afternoon was bright and shiny with few clouds and not too hot. In a McDonald’s that resided in downtown New York there was a group of people. Two separate families bound together by one little girl. 

The little girl was named Layla, with her long curls cascading down her back. Layla sat between two other children one a girl and one a boy, both older than the little girl. Across from the children sat a couple with a small baby girl. On one side of the table is windows, on the other side of the table is another couple with a boy older than the other children. The girl, Aiyana, and the boy, Andres, who are sitting next to Layla, their adopted little sister, and their older brother, Antonne, are carefully watching the couple with the baby.

Layla reaches out to the woman across from her and two of her siblings saying “I wanna to hold my sistew.” After looking towards her adoptive parents she adds “Please?” Layla gets handed her baby sister, Tarana, by her biological mother, Heather. “Be careful and support her head, sweetie.” Heather says softly. Layla cradles Tarana to her chest very carefully and softly replies, “Yes, Mama. Neenee, look at my sistew! She’s so pwetty!!” Layla, still very young, has odd pronunciation but her adoptive mother smiles at her none the less. 

Layla then looks up at her adoptive parents eyes wide and seeming to sparkle. “Can I keep Tawana, please?” Layla asks her Neenee, Kayla, with big pleading chocolate brown eyes. Kayla looks to her husband, Aiyden, to stop him from saying something to Layla. “My sweet Layla Bug, I’m sorry but Tarana has to go home with her parents. You also already have three siblings.” Kayla says softly to her daughter. 

The unexpected scream of ‘no’ startled everyone at the table and caused other patrons to look over at the table in curiosity. Layla had hugged her baby sister to her chest protectively. Heather looked to her husband, Darrell, and receiving a nod reached out to Layla and Tarana. “Layla, sweetie. Can I have Tarana back please?” No one had expected what happened next.

Layla bit Heather’s hand and glared at her. “Don’t you dawe take hew from me!” Layla said loudly. “Layla Aruna Harris. You give your sister to her mother right this instant and apologize.” Kayla said sternly to Layla. Layla glared at her and then slowly handed Tarana to Heather. “I apoli- appoli- ugh. I’m sowwy fow biting you Mama.” 

The family of six then left the restaurant. Layla had to be in time out for 15 minutes because she bit someone and didn’t give her sister back when asked. Layla was no longer allowed to hold her sister when visits occurred. Fast forward a couple years and Layla biological family moved out of state and didn’t contact her for years. 

Layla now has three younger siblings, Tarana (3 years younger), Jayden (5 years younger and Sierra (9 years younger), and isn’t in contact with any of them. She is now 16 and is hoping en ey get phones they will reach out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk to me here’s my discord server:
> 
> https://discord.gg/2e2AhkMqrJ


End file.
